hotline_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathon's Homestyle Green Peas
History Johnathon's Homestyle: Green Peas were debuted on January the 2nd, 2018 Jonathon's Homestyle Green Peas are a product sold and manufactured by Jonathon Hills, the product is not for sale, though has been shown to be held by Burke Baxter in his Life Update In a tweet by Doctor Gregory Pecks Ph. D, he accused Jonathan of opening up a sweatshop Answer sheet: A sweatshop usually refers to clothing industry, but generally means that workers are paid very low wages (often just $1 or $2 per hour) and work very long hours. in order to produce his green peas at a "low price", and sell them for much higher Answer sheet: Jonathon sells the peas for $39.99, which for some reason he considers to be a very low price. . This sweatshop supposedly exploits child labor as well, this would be a violation of the law, possibly resulting in a 5,000-10,000 dollar fine, and up to 6 months in prison. Jonathon's Green Peas have been received horribly, and are speculated to give massive bowel movements and horrible stomach cramps apparently after consumption. This product is most likely a coverup for Mathis' Miles kidnapping and in part creating Cannabis. Mathis was unaware of the name of Cannabis stating it to be a "green plant with 5 leaves" however Jonathon stated that he was speaking of Green Peas and that Mathis was creating peas. In addition, Rajeev, another former technical supervisor, has claimed that Jonathon was using it as a coverup for selling cocaine. They are being grown in an "undisclosed location" where Mathis Miles has apparently grown them for Johnathon. Yet Mathis questions whether or not that Johnathon's peas are actually what he says they are. Jonathon claims that there is a "secret ingredient", and it has been proved that semen, feces, and blood are in the peas. Green Peas Uncovered On June the 6th, 2018 (Preventing S-Contact) Johnathon's green peas were exposed to be Homestyle: Crushed Tomatoes with a customized label. Johnathon commented "Those are not my green peas. Those were Photoshop!" As he grabbed Dr. Gregory Peck's T-Shirt. The Hinduism Chatline By June, 23, 2018 Nicholas Hayes, host of The Hinduism Chatline did a taste test comparing Jonathon's Green peas with Walmart`s peas and was dissatisfied and criticized the high price, however as the stream went on he progressively became more and more sick and stated I don`t feel so good. This further gives evidence that whatever is in the green peas is not good for a single snack, let alone a diet based entirely on its consumption. Notes Trivia * The possibility of this being a coverup is further supported by the fact that clicking the image on the Buddhism Hotline website leads to iHerb an online retailer where a listing is made for Karen's Naturals, Organic Just Peas tonight there was cooking with Johnathon hills but it was a big failure and the green peas was on it and the juice too. *However, when clicking the link now, you are now brought to the original video, so it is unknown how exactly he makes money off it or how people actually get it shipped to them. *It is unknown what Jonathon's Homestyle Green Peas taste like, but it most likely tastes bad * On the final stream aired on 8/15/18, Gregory Pecks claimed that the can of Jonathon's Homestyle Green Peas can was the murder weapon of Joe Smalls. There was a small bit of evidence to back this up, since you could see a small red stain on the can. * It was likely Jonathon's Homestyle Green Peas and Jonathon's Smooth Green Pea Juice were inspired by Dad's Cream from The Jesus Chatline. Category:Foods Category:Items Category:Jonathon Hills: Homestyle Green Peas